


Make Me Smile

by ivory_p3ach3s



Series: Finished PJO Fanfictions [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depressed Nico, Hospitals, Jason is a Dork, Leukemia, Lupus, M/M, Nico Feels, Protective Jason, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivory_p3ach3s/pseuds/ivory_p3ach3s
Summary: Nico di Angelo was admitted into the hospital almost two years ago with hopes that he would come out of it.  That hope died a very long time ago.Having stayed in the hospital as long as he had, he had given up on everything, becoming bitter and numb.  Just as he starts to believe that the hospital could finally give him a spoon to eat his corn with, he gets a less pleasant surprise; Game Night.Little does Nico know, he might actually have fun at the patient game night.





	1. Chapter 1

******NICO’S POV**

Nico sighed, glancing out the window for the hundredth time, watching all the leaves blow past the pavement.  The colours were supposed to be extraordinary but, all he could see were dulled reds and oranges.  The red brick wall on the other side of the courtyard was engraved into his brain, the exact pattern of how the bricks were laid.  But of course, they were dull red, same as always.

Today though, he noticed how the blinds were closed and the same little blonde pigtails didn’t bounce up to look down at the grass.  He didn’t see the little girl who resided in the room.  He felt a sudden rush of need, of want.  He relied on seeing the girl’s smile everyday to remind him that the day was okay.

But today, it wasn’t there.

Sighing once more, he turned back to look at the tray in his lap.  Yellow corn, white potatoes, a blue milk carton, and the same salmon coloured pills.  A plastic fork was set next to his plate and he furrowed his eyebrows in the absence of the spoon.

He had been in the hospital for a year and half and the staff still had the decency to forget that he liked eating corn with a spoon.  Frowning, the boy quickly took his medication and picked at his mashed potatoes.  

Nico wasn’t hungry today.  

Granted, he wasn’t ever hungry.

He ate a bite of the potatoes, didn’t touch the corn, didn’t even open his milk, and then set the tray down on his side table.  Another cup of medicine for after his lunch.  Next to the small cup was a water bottle.  Another breathy sigh escaped his lips as he swallowed these bland pills.

He hated the medication.  They weren’t coated so he could taste the bitter powder dissolve in his mouth if he took too long to swallow.  It tasted like cherry cough medicine mixed with a bunch of vinegar.  Lucky for Nico, he always took too long to swallow.

The time after lunch was no different.  He flipped through some TV before giving up and picking up a book.  His sister hadn’t brought him a new book in weeks and Nico wondered when she would come back.  He read through the book again (for the fourth time) before picking up a sketch book.  He was also running out of room in his sketch book.

His book was filled with fun things in the beginning, when he first got the book.  His sister had given it to him when he first was admitted into the hospital.  He drew everything that he was going to do when he was out of there.  He wanted to go back to school, travel the world, maybe fool around and get drunk.  The teenager could only dream.

Eventually, he knew he wasn’t getting out.  He got the news, leukemia.  He should’ve guessed it when the symptoms had first shown.  It was how his mother had passed.  Nico had lost several pounds, now barely ninety.  His skin was pale and he was so skinny, he refused to change in front of anyone.  Nico was always tired, always complaining, never hungry.  He had constant headaches and got dizzy.  He was short of breath.  His sister thought that he had mono and spent days chastising the boy for kissing other people.

It wasn’t mono…

Now, after months in the hospital, the bruising was normal.  The bleeding was normal.  He had canker sores and cold sores, he was covered in wounds and sores and honestly couldn’t stand to see himself in the mirror.  His little sister bluntly called him death but, he didn’t feel the urge to correct her.

She was right.

He was dead.

Or at least he felt dead.

In the late afternoon, the sharp, expected knock came at the door, directing the boy’s attention as his nurse walked in.  She handed him another cup of bland pills, hooked him up to a new clear IV, and fluffed his pillow.  Expecting her to leave, Nico was a bit surprised when she suddenly helped him out of bed.

“The DA created a new night for the patients,” she explained, helping Nico into a wheelchair.  “Basically, all the patients go to make friends and play games.”  This did not sound pleasing to the boy.  Even before he was diagnosed, he hated going anywhere social.  He didn’t need other people.  He could last on his own.  

High school was trouble, never having friends.  And, if he did have friends, they all left when they found out that he was hurt.  They were smart.  You don’t become friends with something that’s dying.  You don’t get attached with something that’s dying.  Then it hurts when they leave.

“I don’t want to go,” he stubbornly responded, doing nothing to get up out of the chair.  He knew he couldn’t, he was too weak.

“Nico, she’s requiring it.  Try it out, okay?”

“What if I tell you I’m feeling sick?  Like I have a horrendous contagious cough?”

“I could take you to get a couple of tests?  Scans, maybe,” the nurse asked.  Nico stopped arguing, snapping his mouth shut.  He didn’t need another damn CT scan or MRI.  The raven haired boy sighed and crossed his arms stubbornly.  The nurse grinned and pushed him out into the hallway, letting him get ready for this ‘fun’ night.

* * *

 

**JASON’S POV**

Alone again.  Every time he tried to do something, Jason failed.  He was always alone.  It wasn’t that he wanted to be alone, it just happened.  He tried to make it not bother him as much.  It wasn’t their faults, they had a hard time on their own.  The blond sighed and sat behind a chess board, staring at the pieces.

“Jason, do you need a partner,” a nurse asked.  The boy looked up expectantly to see his nurse, Piper.  He saw the girl standing beside Piper, frail and sickly, just like everyone else.  Giving the two a warm smile, he nodded.  

Piper smiled and set the girl down, pulling a blanket over her shoulders.  “Annie, this is Jason.  He’s very good at chess.”  The dark girl sent Jason a smile before walking to help other patients.  This girl, Annie, looked like all the other patients.  Her curly blond hair was flat, messily pulled into a ponytail.  Her eyes were a dark grey, stormy and moody.  She glanced up at him, holding a hand out for a shake.

“Annabeth,” she introduced.  “PTSD patient.”

“Jason,” he answered.  “Lupus patient.  You ever play chess?”

“Plenty of times,” the girl replied, moving her first piece.  “Lupus, huh?  That must suck.”  She sighed, watching as he moved his own piece.

“Yeah…”  He shrugged, not wanting to think about how ‘horrible’ his life was.  “So, do you have any siblings?”

“A bunch,” Annabeth replied.  “An older brother, Malcolm.  And a bunch of half siblings.”  She shrugged, moving a piece.  “You?”

“A sister,” Jason answered, knocking down one of her pawns.  “Favourite colour?”  

Annabeth eyed the board before moving another pawn.  “I don’t have favourites,” she replied, her tone of voice quite bitter.  Jason studied the blond, curious on why she was so drawn back at the subject.

“How old are you,” she asked, glancing up at Jason, meeting his eyes with her own glassy ones.

“Seventeen.  You?”

“Eighteen.  When were you diagnosed?”

Jason frowned but played another piece.  “I was eight when I got my first flare up.  What about you?”  Jason realised that was a stupid question to ask this certain girl.  A dark look was thrown across the table as she moved her queen to corner Jason’s king.

“Why do you need to know?”

“Sorry,” he suddenly apologised.  “Just curious.  You don’t need to tell me anything…”

“Yeah, and I didn’t need to tell them anything either.  I still did,” she snapped.  Jason leaned back, watching as Piper walked over.  

“Already done, Anne?  Let’s get you back to bed.”  She picked up the girl, watching Annabeth shake.  Jason frowned as Piper threw him a sympathetic look.  The blond sighed and started to put the pieces back to their original spot.

“You’re not going back to your room, right?”

 

**NICO’S POV**

The blond at the chess table looked up at Nico, confused.  His frown quickly disappeared and Nico watched him apprehensively.  

“Oh, uh, no,” the blond answered, offering the seat to Nico, who moved into it.  He pulled his quilt around his shoulders better and got a better look at the blond.

“I’m Nico,” he introduced quietly.  The blond looked back at him, a small smile crawling into his features.  It kind of scared Nico, seeing someone smile after seeing so many frowns for so long.

“My name is Jason.  Nice to meet you.”  He extended a hand to Nico, who took it timidly.  His small pale hand fit into Jason’s so easily, it was strange.  Nico was curious about this Jason-kid.  He didn’t look too sick…

Nico moved his first piece before looking back up at Jason.  “I don’t want to be rude but…  What are you here for?”  The Italian was curious and watched this boy.  He had ruffled blond hair and really bright blue eyes, which gave Nico a bit of hope somehow.

“Lupus,” the boy explained, almost happily.  “Diagnosed when I was eight.  What about you, if you don’t mind me asking,” he said, moving his own piece.

“Leukemia,” Nico answered, suddenly feeling horrible as the smile dropped from Jason’s face.  He didn’t like seeing Jason frown.  In fact, Nico hated when people felt pity for him.  No one could fix it so why, worry about it.  The least you could do is say, ‘Wow, glad that’s not me.’  Nico didn’t want pity.

“I’m s-”

“Save it,” Nico cut in.  “I don’t need your condolences or whatever.  I’m fine, just a bit sick.”

 

**JASON’S POV**

This boy had sparked Jason’s interest.  He definitely looked sick.  His skin was deathly pale and his cheeks were so sunken in, Jason couldn’t help but feel sorry and wonder how he ate.  Nico was frail but steely, his eyes guarded and pose broken.  His clothes hung off his frame as he hunched over, pulling his blanket over his shoulders again.

“Well, I think it’s cool you’re out and about,” Jason said, his smiling reappearing again as he moved another chess piece.  Jason watched Nico’s face contort into confusion and suspicion as he also moved another piece.  The two exchanged glances before continuing a conversation.

Jason learned that Nico was from Italy and the sixteen year old had moved here when he was ten.  Only six years and he spoke fluent English, it astounded Jason.  He had two sisters and a father who sounded like a saint compared to Jason’s.

Nico liked music and art and was actually more interesting as you got to know him.  The most fascinating thing about Nico was the fact that he could pick up on Jason observing him.

“You keep asking me questions,” the Italian voiced, trapping Jason in another checkmate.

“You’re fascinating,” Jason replied, shrugging and fixing the board again.  They had played at least eight chess games by now.

“I’m boring as hell,” Nico corrected, sitting on his legs as he watched Jason set up the board, as if watching if he were to cheat.

“Nah,” Jason answered, waving a hand.  “I think you’re cool.”  They almost started another round of chess before a nurse came over with a wheelchair for Nico.  Jason recognised her as Kayla, his old nurse.

“Jason,” she said kindly.  “It’s good to see you.  Getting better?”  
“Loads,” Jason answered.  That was a lie, of course.  But, optimism was better than feeling miserable.

“Awesome.”

Jason looked at Nico as he got into the wheelchair, the black haired boy almost looking embarrassed.  Standing, he smiled at Nico reassuringly.

“I expect you to come back tomorrow.  I have to beat you in at _least_ one chess game,” Jason said, grinning at the boy.

“We’ll see,” Nico said passively.  Kayla started to cart him off and Jason frowned when the two couldn’t see him anymore.  Jason didn’t want Nico to be sad.  Sure, leukemia sucked more than he could say but, he wanted Nico to be happy, even if he did only know the boy for a few hours.

Jason’s new mission?  Get Nico happier.


	2. Chapter 2

**JASON'S POV**

Jason didn’t want to say he was  _ surprised  _ when his new friend didn’t show up the next day but, he was surprised.  Yes, Nico seemed like the type who didn’t like to go out.  Yes, Nico seemed like the type to promise and give nothing in return.  Yes, Nico seemed like the type to be a jerk about it.  Okay, Jason shouldn’t have been surprised.

But, here he was, disappointed as he watched the door open but no Nico come through.  He wanted to keep talking with the dark haired boy.  He was so interesting and honestly, Jason liked to learn about him.  There was a certain sadness that made Jason so fascinated.  How could be someone be  _ so  _ sad and not care about anything?

_ He has cancer, Jason. _ Well, okay, other than that.  The more Jason thought about it though, he realised that he might have actually had a life that sucked before he was admitted into the hospital.  But, that just made Jason crave the boy’s presence more.  He wanted to know how Nico ticked.

The thought that Nico may have not liked their conversation made Jason sick.  He thought that the two had fun but, he might’ve been wrong.  Jason could read people really well but, interpreting was a different story.  Especially with people like Nico.

The blond’s eyes scanned the room to see more patients playing games and laughing.  Everyone had someone to talk too.  Everyone except Jason.  He sighed and continued to wait for Nico, hoping the wheelchair would come through that door.  But, it never did.  So, when the nurses began to take everyone back to their rooms, Jason suddenly became very depressed.

He couldn’t help the depression, it was part of Lupus.  He tried not to let it take over his emotions, trying to stay happy all the time.  There was no time to be depressed so, why not let the rest of your life be happy?  Being sad just wasted time.

The blond continued to frown as his nurse stood him up, pressing the back of her hand against his forehead.  She frowned next to him, clicking her tongue.  

“Jason, how’re you feeling,” she asked, her eyes searching his face.  Now that Jason thought about it, trying to tear his mind from his depression, he was tired.  He sighed, looking up at her.

“Tired.”  He felt his cheeks heating up and he let out a soft cough, finally realising he was flaring up.  Part of lupus was the flares.  He only got them rarely, mainly when he got stressed.  This time, he guessed he stressed about his new hospital friend.  Sighing once more, he let the nurse guide him back to his room, lay him down, and then give him some painkillers.  His joints were sore as he brought the cup of water to his lips, glancing at his nurse.

“The leukemia patient, Nico?  Where was he tonight?”

“I don’t know,” she replied, taking the cup from his hand.  “I’ll let you know if I figure it out, alright?  Now, rest and I’ll check on you tomorrow.”

Jason nodded, watching his nurse leave the room.  He sighed again and turned onto his side, staring at the machines in his room, the gentle beeping of his heart monitor as it went.  He hadn’t meant to be hospitalised.  Recently, he had gotten so stressed, he had a severe flare that caused several deadly palpitations with his heart, keeping him bed-ridden as they watched him.

Jason’s parents had no interest in taking him out until he could do everything again.  That meant to play sports and get straight A’s and all that.  Jason had been so sick, he had stayed in the hospital and honestly, he was getting kind of tired of it.  Day in and out, he was in the same boring white room.  His sister came to visit rarely and his parents never came.  

Jason  _ did  _ have two friends who came and visited him frequently, making sure he wasn’t too lonely, always making sure that he was okay and never too bored.  One of his friends, Leo, always brought him something to do, whether it was a book or a gameboy.  The other friend was Percy, who liked to keep Jason updated on school life and how everyone was doing.  

To be honest, Jason appreciated anything that came his way in the sense that it kept his day busy.  It was better than sitting in his room doing nothing.

 

**NICO'S POV**

“That’s crazy,” Nico replied, taking a small bite of ice cream.  Hazel and Bianca both laughed, watching their brother.  “I didn’t think that Cerberus could even catch a cold.”

“You’re missing a lot, little brother,” Bianca said, a sad smile donning her face.  She placed a hand on his knee and sighed.  Nico nodded and finished his ice cream, glancing between the two of them.

“I’ll get better,” he promised.  “I would never let you guys down.”

“Nico,” Hazel suddenly said, jumping up.  “I brought you more stuff to do until we come back!”

“Talking about coming back and we haven’t even left yet, Hazel,” Bianca chided, laughing quietly.  She stroked Hazel’s curls as the little girl pulled several things out of her large bag.

“Bianca bought you  _ three _ more books,  _ two _ more ketchup books, coloured pencils, and a teddy,” Hazel cried, shoving everything into Nico’s lap.  The boy laughed and looked at the pile of objects on his lap.  There were indeed three books;  _ Charlotte’s Web, Romeo & Juliet: The Manga,  _ and  _ Animal Farm. _

Nico laughed and grinned, putting them beside his lap.  He looked at the  _ sketchbooks _ on his lap, inwardly laughing at Hazel’s wording at the books.  The box of coloured pencils was crayola and Nico grinned before examining his new teddy bear.

It was brown, very fluffy, and wore a smooth blue bow, which Nico had decided he loved to stroke.  Smiling, he gave both his sisters a hug.

“You guys are sweet,” he complimented.  “Thank you very much…”

The three siblings talked a while longer before a nurse escorted the girls from the room out of ending of visiting hours.  Hazel claimed they would come back and visit soon but, in Nico’s head, he called that a bluff, knowing they wouldn’t be back for months.  If he made it months.

 

**JASON'S POV**

Jason showed up to Game Night the next day and much to his surprise, Nico was there, waiting at the table they had played chess at the last time.  Putting on his brightest smile, the blond walked over to Nico, sitting down in front of him.

“Here to beat me again, Nico?”

Nico gave him a small eyeroll, moving his first piece as he shifted the quilt around his waist this time.  Jason grinned and moved a piece himself, observing Nico.  He wore grey sweatpants and a black shirt, both articles of clothing hanging off his frame yet again.  His dark hair was pulled back from his eyes into a ponytail as he chewed on a piece of licorice.  The most interesting thing was the brown teddy bear in Nico’s lap.

“I knew you were young but, I didn’t think you were  _ that _ young,” Jason teased, glancing at Nico’s eyes.  Nico sent back a harsh look, swallowing his licorice before speaking.

“I knew you were nosy but, I didn’t think you were  _ that _ nosy,” the dark haired boy mocked, rolling his eyes.  “It’s from my sisters.  They were here last night.”

“Oh!   _ That’s _ why you weren’t here last night,” Jason exclaimed, taking out one of Nico’s pawns.  “You were visiting.  Did they bring you anything good?”  He watched Nico move another piece, handing Jason some licorice before he answered.

“Some books, some sketchbooks, and the bear.”  His answer was dull, monotone.  Jason at first thought it was because the boy didn’t want to talk but, he soon realised, the game was fairly interesting, especially since Jason was winning.

“You draw,” Jason questioned, taking out another one of Nico’s pieces.  Nico merely shrugged in response, tearing another Red Vine with his teeth.  Jason ate his own strip, staring the boy down.

“Like what…?”

“Do you need to know?”

“Not really…?”  Jason was taken back by Nico’s answer, wondering why Nico was so guarded.  He had just run face-first into Nico’s walls, causing him to inwardly frown.

“So, then don’t ask about it.”

“What if I want to know?”

“That must suck.”

Jason didn’t ever think this would happen, (even if he had only known Nico a day), but they were already bickering.  Jason wrinkled his nose in exasperation and sighed, glancing at the boy.  He wondered why Nico was so…  Reserved.

 

**NICO'S POV**

He was so nosy.  

Nico couldn’t say that he didn’t like it because, no one had ever given a crap before.

But Jason did. 

And it was weird.

First he asked about his bear, then he asked about his art, and now Jason was asking about his entire life story.  Didn’t they go over this last time?  Nico decided it was Jason’s turn.  This kid was pretty interesting, even if he was driving him nuts.

“My parents,” Jason asked, finishing their game of chess, losing again.  He leaned back into his chair, not wanting to start another game.  Nico watched him, chewing on more licorice as Jason started into his story.

“My mom passed away when I was a baby, ovarian cancer.  My dad, who is, by the way, dick central, got married to my stepmother, June.  She’s a bit…  Interesting,” Jason explained.  Sounded similar to Nico’s story but, the tone that Jason used, Nico could tell he was bitter with his parents.

Nico didn’t mind his dad.  Sure, he was a bit of a jerk but, he cared sometimes.  As for his stepmother, Nico loved Persephone.  She was nicer than she let off at first but still, his parents could be pretty rude…  It was a blunt family, being Italian and Greek, the two loudest cultures mixing together.

It still didn’t explain Nico’s odd quietness.

“My sister is estranged from the family,” Jason said, shrugging.  “I see her every-so-often.  I have a few more siblings but, we all share the same dad, not mom.”  He frowned at this and Nico was almost surprised.  Jason’s dad seemed to get around and honestly, that made Nico pity the blond across from him.

“Overall, my dad is a jerk,” Jason said.  “June is a stickler and is kinda scary to live with, always wanting things to be perfect.  When she found out I had Lupus, she was willing to pay millions of dollars to get me cured.  She did that.  She spent all my dad’s money,” Jason said with exasperation.  “There is no cure to Lupus.”

Nico felt more pity for Jason at this point.  His family sounded hoarse, like it needed some marriage counseling or  _ something _ .  The blond shrugged, signalling the end of his story.

“Ignoring sad depressing things, tell me more about yourself, Nico.”  Jason leaned across the table and Nico finally noticed a scar across Jason’s lip.  The boy was honestly curious of how that came about.

“First, tell me about your lip,” Nico urged, eyes flicking to the wound again.  Jason looked confused for a minute before letting out a hollow laugh that made his eyes light up.  

“Oh, this is a story to tell.”

Jason told Nico about his unfortunate events with a stapler as a child and honestly, Nico hadn’t laughed that hard in ages.  He wiped some moisture from his eyes and looked back at the blond, honestly entertained.

“That’s absolutely ridiculous,” Nico said, grinning at the blond in front of him.

“I know.  I love telling the story, it makes so many people happy.”

Nico observed his friend a bit more, looking him up and down.  He had learned a few things about Jason today and it made him a bit happier.  One, Jason liked people.  He liked to learn about people and to make them happier.  Two, Jason was so broken, it hurt Nico.  Nico saw how upset Jason was but, he didn’t show much of it.  And three, Jason was absolutely willing to be Nico’s friend and that gave Nico hope.

It was the first shred of hope in  _ months. _


	3. Chapter 3

**JASON'S POV**

Jason was disappointed when Nico didn’t show up.  He was on a roll, meeting Jason for two weeks straight.  Well, he was disappointed up until the point he realised that Nico had chemotherapy today.  It made Jason upset, that Nico, someone so miserable, just had to have more miserable stuff layered on top of him.

Jason sighed, playing chess with Annabeth again, who continued to mutter things about how Jason could’ve made a smarter move or how he could’ve not brought up her PTSD weeks ago.  Honestly, it drove Jason a little nuts but, he managed to stay calm and give her reassuring smiles throughout the night.

In the morning, planning to visit Nico, his plans were halted as he had a moderate flare up, leaving him tired and bed-ridden.

“Austin, I’m fine,” Jason whined to his new nurse.  Austin merely rolled his eyes, tucking Jason in under his sheets.

“Stop complaining.  You’re sick.  You’re not leaving today.  Not for this, not for game night.”  Austin had to stop from Jason sitting straight up as he glared at the boy.

“Austin!  I can’t just leave Nico there tonight!”  Jason didn’t want to leave Nico hanging.  He had fun with the cancer patient, making jokes and losing to chess with him.  Jason frowned, crossing his arms stubbornly as he glared at his nurse, who simply rolled his eyes in response.

“He does that to you.  Dish back his medicine, Jason.”

Jason felt scandalized.  “Just because I push you doesn’t mean you push me back.”  Jason hadn’t felt this snappy earlier but, he definitely was now.  Seeing the hurt flash across Austin’s face, he softened, backing down.

“I-I’m sorry…  I’m not feeling well…”

Austin shook his head.  “It’s fine.  You’re not going anywhere anyways.  Get better, Jason,” he said, walking out, closing the door behind him.  Jason sighed and leaned against his pillows.  Out the window, it was dark, nothing seen easily except for a few windows, which were illuminated.

Sighing once more, he decided to close his eyes.  He didn’t want to leave Nico tonight, it wasn’t fair.  But, he was sick and that made him upset.  He just hoped his own stubborn attitude and halting demeanor wouldn’t flare him up again.

* * *

 

 

**NICO'S POV**

Nico didn’t end up going to the game night.  His chemo that day had most definitely left him exhausted, not ready for more mind games and chess with Jason.  As much as he liked hanging out with Jason (never actually admitting it out loud), he knew that he wanted to stay in today.  And, over the top of the chemo, his depression was driving him nuts.

The boy turned onto his side, staring at the IV dug into his wrist as he watched the normal clear fluid pump through the tube.  Nico had an IV everyday, leaving him incapable of doing anything without the mystery liquid coursing through his veins.  This IV was basically his lifeline at this point, fighting against the leukemia, doing something.  Or, at least that’s what Nico figured.

Maybe the clear fluid was saline and it was a placebo effect for the cancer.  Did placebos work on cancer patients?  Could you trick the cancer into thinking it wasn’t cancer?  It would still be there though, wouldn’t it?  It would just look different.  Nico would still be dying.

Okay so, not a placebo.

The boy shifted again, almost amazed at how much he was moving today.  His bad days, he didn’t move or eat or sleep, he just laid on his side and stared at the wall.  There was nothing better to do.

Nico didn’t do anything the entire day anyways.  He stared at different things in his room, delivering bland responses to his nurses as they came in.  Nico’s doctor came in but left as soon as he arrived, just to remind Nico that he was dying.

‘We’re trying our hardest, son,’ he said.  Nico rolled his eyes almost, knowing that he would hear that every time the asshole stepped into his hospital room.

Now, he was alone again.

Somehow, the raven haired boy’s thoughts drifted back to his new ‘playmate’, Jason, the Lupus patient.  He had known the blond for two weeks and had realised that Jason actually  _ liked _ being his friend.  It was strange for Nico, especially because he was constantly alone.

But, he was feeding that shred of hope.  

Nico liked that.

* * *

 

Nico hadn’t even realised that it was the next day until the silence in his room was filled with a hoarse, low voice.  “Romeo and Juliet: The Manga.  Interesting.  Didn’t see you as an anime nerd.”

“Jason,” Nico said quietly.  He sat up, looking over at the blond who now sat at the end of his bed.  Nico pulled his quilt around his shoulders, watching Jason skim through the manga before smiling at Nico.

“How are you feeling?  I heard yesterday was rough?”

Nico merely shrugged, twiddling his thumbs nervously.  “I’m fine, I guess.  What about you?”  Nico was confused at his own lost composure.  He felt weak, sure, but keeping a hard look on other people wasn’t  _ too _ hard.  He tried to catch his composition and looked back at Jason, who was still smiling warmly at him.

“I’m glad you’re okay.  So, can I see those drawings now?”

* * *

 

 

**JASON'S POV**

Jason spent hours in Nico’s hospital room day after day.  Eventually, Nico started to get sicker.  He couldn’t leave with Jason to the game night, having to stay in the hospital room, cooped up, obviously bored.

So Jason stayed to keep him company.

Nico got the courage to show Jason his drawings.  He expected Jason to roll his eyes and tell him to lighten up and draw something happy.  Instead, Jason simply smiled softly, complimenting how beautiful each picture was, asking the meaning behind the drawings.  He never pressed Nico if it was too personal and he always listened, especially when Nico would begin to rant about his art.

Jason loved Nico’s art style.  He loved how passionate Nico was with art.  He loved how Nico was always covered in pen marks and scratches of marker and charcoal (how he got that, Jason didn’t know).  Jason loved that Nico was shy about his art.  Jason loved how Nico timidly held his sketchbook but would relax when he sketched out different things.

Jason loved the picture Nico drew of him, sitting at the end of the bed, smiling.  Jason loved everything about this artsy, fun side of Nico.

So, it broke Jason’s heart when Nico started to get too sick for art.

Nico would flip through his sketchbook and ask Jason to draw something for him.  Jason was no artist but, he loved drawing for Nico, trying to adopt the boy’s style.  He drew for Nico everyday.  

Overtime, Nico got worse.

They fed him through a tube, they gave him medication through IV, and they almost started to kick Jason out.  But, Nico wouldn’t let Jason leave.  He had grown to enjoy the blond’s company.  And of course, Jason had grown to enjoy Nico’s company.

“You’re getting better,” Nico said one day.  He sat beside Jason on the bed, his head leaning on Jason’s shoulder as the blond drew.  Months had passed since they met and they still hung out everyday.  It apparently made Nico feel better so, Jason was fine with it.

The blond glanced over at Nico and smiled, patting his small thigh.  “Thanks, Neeks.”  The nickname was hated by Nico but, Jason knew that he liked it all the same.

Jason would never admit it out loud but, he had started to…  Feel almost, for this sick boy.  Nico, so strong and brutally honest, had never once hurt Jason and to this day, Jason had appreciated it.  He had constantly been broken down, beaten to a pulp just to conform with whatever was in trend.  But, with Nico, Jason didn’t have to do that.  Jason could be what he wanted to be and that made him happy.

* * *

 

 

**NICO'S POV**

Nico could feel it.  The cool shudder of death, breathing down his neck.   _ Soon _ , he thought.  It was so soon, in fact, it scared Nico.  He wasn’t ready to go.  He still wanted to be with Jason, sitting with him on the bed and watching the blond draw.

Nico had never felt so close to someone and Jason made his heart hurt.  He didn’t want to leave Jason’s smile and warm words.  He didn’t want to lose the feeling of the tall boy beside him or how his chest rumbled when he laughed.  Nico didn’t want to forget Jason’s blue eyes or the way his scar curved when his lips turned up.

_ Today.  I have to tell him today. _

Nico wasn’t one for being sappy.  In fact, he hated the fact that sappy was even a thing.  His manga, that his sisters got him?  It was so sappy.  He hated the idea of all the romance put together in one situation.  Just overall, Nico hated it.

But, sappy aside, he needed to tell Jason that he was dying.  Nico could feel it, in the ache of his bones, the soreness of his joints, the pins and needles of his numbing legs.  Nico was dying and he just needed to say goodbye.

“Jason, can we dance,” Nico asked, looking over at the blond.  He had gained colour back in his face, his features being brighter than ever.  Jason was getting better.

Nico, on the other hand, looked like death had attacked him with a butterknife.  His dark hair was choppy and matted down.  Cheeks sunken in, his skin hanging to his bones.  The olive complexion of the Italian had completely disappeared and any other remaints that might show he was once healthy, were gone.  Nico was nearly dead.

“Dance,” Jason questioned, quirking an eyebrow.  “You can barely stand, much less dance.”

“Please,” Nico asked, suddenly very urgent.  “I’ll stand on your feet?”

The sigh that escaped Jason’s lips was the one thing Nico loved.  He knew that was a falling point for Jason.  The blond slowly got up, helping Nico out of bed.  He weighed basically nothing, gliding to stand on Jason’s feet.  Nico quickly grabbed his iPod, hands shaking as he placed an earbud in Jason’s ear, then in his own.

They were dancing.  The sick pair was dancing and Nico couldn’t help but lean into Jason and smile.  He hadn’t smiled in weeks.  He was so weak.

“Jason,” he whispered.  “I-I have to tell you something…”

“What is it, Neeks,” Jason murmured into his hair, holding the boy close.  Nico was surprised when he felt tears stinging at his eyes, his heart dropping into his stomach.  Nico was surprised when he choked on his words, fingers tightening on Jason’s shirt.

“I-I…”  He paused, needing a break.  “I’m dying, Jason.”  It was so quiet, almost inaudible.

“Hush, Nico,” Jason answered.  “You’re not dying…  You’re going to get better, I promise.”

“Don’t make promises y-you can’t keep,” Nico choked out, not daring to look up at Jason.

“I  _ promise _ , Nico.  You’re going to get better.”

Nico was surprised.  Nico was surprised as Jason leaned back, pressing a kiss to Nico’s cold forehead.  Nico was surprised when Jason held him closer, calming him down.  Nico was surprised when Jason refused to go to his room that night, sleeping in Nico’s bed.  Nico was surprised when Jason woke up with a fever.

Nico was surprised when Jason was carted out quickly, his hand going limp as he held Nico’s.  Nico was surprised when he was called to see Jason hours later.  Nico was surprised they let him out of his room. 

He was surprised as he stumbled down the hall, meeting Jason’s door.  Nico was surprised when Jason pulled him close, face red and feverish, the blond looking extremely sick.

Nico was surprised when Jason pulled him down to whisper in his ear. 

“I promise you’ll get better.  Goodbye, Nico.”

Nico wasn’t surprised when Jason’s heart stopped.

Nico was shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been years.

Nico sat in a small coffee shop, sketching in his little sketchbook.  It was filled with pictures of different things, different things he  _ loved. _  Nico drew things that lived.  He drew flowers and people and love and music.  He drew the things he was grateful for, he drew the things he had, he drew the things he wished other people had.

Nico drew happiness.

Eight years, to be exact.  Eight years since Nico had watched his best friend die.  

Did Nico ever think about it?  Of course.  

Did he ponder on it?  Sometimes.  

Did he regret it?  Did he regret the relationship he had with Jason?  Never.

Jason Grace had died eight years ago.  Nico di Angelo had started to heal seven years ago.  Jason Grace had a funeral eight years ago.  Nico di Angelo was released six years ago.  Jason Grace had left his family eight years ago.  Nico di Angelo had moved and started a new life five years ago.  Jason Grace had finished suffering eight years ago.  Nico di Angelo had realised so many lessons four years ago.

If there was anything that Nico could remember from Jason, any lessons or important facts of life, there were three.

One, don’t waste time being sad.  Nico remembered Jason’s smile, the way his eyes lit up when he saw Nico’s drawings, or the way that he smiled so wide, he had adorable dimples.  Nico remembered how his laugh sounded, rough and loud, rumbling through his entire chest.  Nico remembered how Jason grinned at him when he saw something he liked.  Nico knew what Jason liked.  Jason loved brownies and the colour blue.  He loved looking out the window and watching people. 

Nico knew that Jason wanted to be a psychiatrist, help other people.  Jason wanted to study people but, also stars.  He loved the sky and how clouds were formed.  Nico knew how curious Jason was, constantly starving for how everything worked, especially people.

Jason loved the smell of coffee and fresh laundry.  His best friends were Leo and Percy, who Nico had met shortly after his passing, becoming good friends with them.  Nico knew that Jason loved to hold Nico close and pet his hair and whisper calming reassurances and compliments.

Nico knew not to waste time being sad.  He decided to take that and use it.  He didn’t think about how he could be living in a small apartment with Jason right now.  He thought about how much he loved Jason, how much he loved the boy with Lupus.

Nico loved Jason’s eyes, how blue they were and how bright they would be when the blond was excited.  Nico loved Jason’s hair, soft and fluffy, always fun to play with.  Nico loved Jason’s scar and the personality it had on Jason.  Nico loved his personality and how kind and sweet he was.  Nico loved Jason’s smile and laugh and how he laughed so hard he snorted and cried.

Nico loved that Jason was ticklish on only his left side and how he hated Nico’s cold feet against his calves under the blanket.  Nico loved how Jason drew, his left hand shaking as he tried to sketch steadily.  Nico loved how Jason made him feel, how Jason constantly made him happy and taught him new things.  Nico loved Jason.

The second thing Jason taught Nico was that it’s not always someone’s fault.  Sometimes, it’s just circumstance and that’s okay.  Nico learned that things happen for a reason and sometimes, it hurts but, it needs to happen.

Nico wasn’t bitter about Jason’s passing.  He was sad sometimes but, he knew that there was a reason, somehow.  Maybe it was so that Nico would see these lessons in his real life, maybe it was to show him that the world wasn’t always glitter and rainbows.  Perhaps, it was to teach Nico how to deal with death and loss.  He had done it once before and it was important to him to do it again.

Maybe it was so that Jason didn’t have to watch Nico die.  Nico thought about it, pondering.  How would Jason had felt if Nico had died instead?  Would Jason have become bitter and cold?  Or would he stay warm and warm other people up?  Maybe Jason would invite Hazel in for a hug and comfort Bianca.

Nico met Jason’s sister, Thalia.  He learned what death did to people.  Or at least what Jason’s death did to people.  Instead of angering people, it sobered them.  Thalia had been smacked in the face with reality (similarly to Nico), and he could tell that she had most definitely contributed into her life as well.

Nico watched Thalia grow over the years, less impulsive, happier.  She was changed.

The last thing Jason taught Nico was that love conquered all.  As cheesey as it sounded, Nico loved to use it.  He had adopted sappiness and now was a bit sappy overall.  But, all in all, Nico  _ knew  _ that love conquered all.  He had seen it in his own life.

Will Solace, one of Jason’s nurses.  Will had started out as a friend but, of course, that boiled down to boyfriends for Nico.  He was hesitant at first, Nico, not wanting to fall in love with something that death could grasp so easily.  But of course, love conquered all and things happened for a reason.  So, Nico went along with it.

The raven haired boy sat in the coffee shop, staring at his sketchbook, adding colour to a certain blond hero of his.  He smiled, sipping his coffee while drawing the little stapler scar on Jason’s lips. 

Most people would think that exactly eight years ago, Nico lost a friend.

Nico would think that exactly eight years ago, he had gained a life.

A life after death, a life after trial, a life after horrible things.  Nico had made a life from his ashes and he had used the ashes of this previous life.  He had been born again and this time, he was taking Jason with him.  

This life was meant for  _ them. _


End file.
